Du velours pour Noel
by Alodis
Summary: Un petit cadeau pour Noel de ma part avec Robin et Regina. Passer Noël chez les Charmings n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Regina pensait que la soirée allait être ennuyante, finalement elle se retrouva plus surprise qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru...


Je me suis promis de vous donner quelque chose pour Noel et voilà ! J'ai d'abord écrit cet OS en anglais puis retranscrit en français.

Vous pouvez faire le rapprochement avec "Confidentiel" si vous trouvez le lien, c'est pas difficile ;)

* * *

Ils passaient Noel chez les Charmings. Mauvaise idée si on lui demandait. Elle aurait préféré passer ces deux jours chez elle, avec son homme et les garçons. Mais elle se trouvait là, dans la nouvelle maison de Snow, dans sa salle à manger avec un verre de champagne dans la main. Elle ne put réprimer le sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait Roland émerveillé de voir tout les cadeaux autour du sapin. C'était seulement son deuxième Noel dans leur monde alors le voir être excité et heureux était vraiment adorable.

Rumple et Belle avaient aussi été invités ainsi que Neal, Hook et Tinkerbell. Ils étaient après tout de la même famille…plus ou moins. Regina leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle entendit Snow stresser à la cuisine à propos du diner. La brune doutait sincèrement des talents de cuisinière de la princesse toutefois, elle pensa que pour une fois, c'était reposant de ne pas avoir à tout préparer. Elle eut un sourire espiègle lorsque Robin lui fit un clin d'œil suggestif. Elle savait que cela voulait dire qu'ils fêteraient cela plus tard, tout les deux, seuls.

- C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! s'écria Emma.

La blonde s'agenouilla près de la montagne de cadeaux déposés au pied du sapin et commença la distribution. Les noms étaient inscrits dessus alors ce fut fait plutôt rapidement. Henry et Roland reçurent chacun un arc spécialement taillé pour eux avec leurs initiales dessus et un carquois empli de flèches. Même Tink et Hook reçurent des cadeaux.

Regina fut très étonnée de recevoir un cadeau de la part de Snow. Un livre de cuisine avec toutes les meilleures recettes de tout les temps. Distribution finie, Robin fit remarquer qu'il restait un seul cadeau. Emma lut le nom inscrit dessus et le tendit au maire qui fronça les sourcils. Elle avait déjà le cadeau d'Henry, celui de Roland et celui de Robin.

Toutefois, elle arracha le papier cadeau doré et trouva une boite en carton. Vraiment intriguée, elle ouvrit la boite, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Ce qu'elle y découvrit la laissa sans voix. Une boite carrée en velours. Elle sut tout de suite de qui venait ce cadeau. Elle sut tout de suite ce qu'il signifiait.

Toute l'assemblée resta immobile et la regardait ouvrir la boite avec appréhension et émerveillement. Regina les yeux qui brillaient, prit délicatement la magnifique bague en diamant qui trônait sur le coussin. Dans l'intérieur de la boite, elle y lut une inscription…. « Épouse-moi ».

Elle leva les yeux et croisa les bleus de l'archer. Il souriait avec toutefois une pointe d'appréhension puis vint jusqu'à elle. Il prit la bague de sa main et plongea dans ses yeux bruns. Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait attendu ce moment pendant des semaines.

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? dit-il doucement, oubliant le reste de la famille autour d'eux.

- Elle est parfaite murmura la jeune femme ne détachant pas ses yeux de ceux de son homme. Oui…

- Oui ? répéta Robin, voulant être sûr de sa réponse. Sûr qu'elle n'avait aucun doute.

- Oui… confirma Regina les émotions dans la voix mais néanmoins avec un sourire heureux. Oui…je vais t'épouser…

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir autour d'eux tandis qu'il glissa la bague à son doigt. Ils se sourirent, heureux comme jamais et s'embrassèrent tendrement alors que leur famille sifflait et criait de joie. Snow et Tink ne purent retenir d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Regina était heureuse et elles l'étaient toutes les deux pour elle. Puis Henry et Roland rejoignirent l'étreinte heureuse du couple. Henry était plus que joyeux de savoir que sa mère goutait au bonheur comme jamais auparavant.

END.


End file.
